pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TGWTG.exe (pasta filozoficzna)
Internet - niby to tylko jakieś parędziesiąt milionów komputerów połączonych ze sobą kilometrami kabli miedzianych i światłowodów, a nawet fal elektromagnetycznych - a mimo to każdy znajdzie sobie coś ulubionego. Podczas gdy podstawówkowicze i gimbusiarnia jarały się Niekrytym Krytykiem, bezpolotowymi graczami zasuwającymi w Counter Strike:Global Offensive czy League of Legends podczas przerw na bluzgi, ja osobiście lubiłem oglądać pewnego komika zza oceanu, posługującego się ksywką Nostalgia Critic. Na jego odcinki potrafiłem wyczekiwać tygodniami, ba, nawet miesiącami. Ale dość bajdurzenia, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Pewnego dnia przeglądałem stare komentarze pod filmami Critica, kiedy natknąłem się na dość interesującą pozycję: Darmowa gra na bazie programu Nostalgia Critica! Link tutaj: '' Otworzyłem podaną stronę, po jej otwarciu mój komputer pobrał plik ZIP. Kiedy wypakowałem jego zawartość, dostrzegłem tylko katalogi '''sounds, music, graphics, saves' oraz plik TGWTG.exe.Owych katalogów nie dało się otworzyć - wymagały podania hasła, którego nie znałem. Więc otworzyłem plik wykonywalny. Po 3 sekundach od pojawienia się okna programu wyświetliła mi się ta plansza: THIS GAME IS INTENDED AS A PARODY OF OLD 8-BIT GAMES AND FOOTAGE FROM THATGUYWITHTHEGLASSES.COM SITE. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED. ENJOY. CREATED BY "CHESTERABUM" Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewałem.Grę stworzył jakiś gostek o nicku łudząco przypominającym "Chester A. Żul", na dodatek ona miała być podobna do starych gier znanych z Pegasusa. Ale dobra, zaczekałem jeszcze chwilę, a potem przy akompaniamencie muzyki z czołówki MegaMana II pojawił się pikselowaty obrazek przedstawiający jakieś miasto, a pod spodem było pole tekstowe, gdzie pojawiały się napisy: W roku 2010, znany recenzent, Nostalgia Critic wpadł w szał. Jego ostatecznym celem było zmieszanie z błotem gównianych filmów i stworzenie dla ich twórców prawdziwego piekła. Jednakże... Ej, KRETYNIE! Próbuję tutaj opowiedzieć historię!!! Gdy to ostatnie zdanie się pojawiło, obraz zaczął wędrować do góry, dopóki nie pokazany został szczyt wieżowca stojącego na pierwszym planie. Gdy został już ukazany, stał na nim wymachujący pistoletem pikselowaty człowieczek, przypominający Critica. Po chwili pojawiła się opcja GRAJ. Potwierdziłem wybór opcji, po głośnym krzyku na wysokiej częstotliwości postać Critica skoczyła do góry, a ekran ustąpił miejsca menu głównemu. Były tam tylko 2 opcje: NOWA GRA oraz WCZYTAJ GRĘ. Ponieważ nie grałem wcześniej w tą grę, wybrałem pierwszą opcję. Po chwili ukazał się etap wyboru poziomu. Były 4 poziomy do wyboru, każdy opatrzony cyfrą. Wybrałem poziom 1. Na krótką chwilę wyświetliła mi się postać bossa - był to Douchy McNiptick, najzagorzalszy antyfan Critica. Sam poziom był kalką trzech pierwszych poziomów Contry. Po pokonaniu planszy zmierzyłem się z Douchy'm. On atakował mnie czymś w rodzaju fali dźwiękowej, prawdopodobnie to były jego jęki i narzekania. Ja strzelałem w niego głównie kulami z pistoletu. Kiedy pasek zdrowia Douchy'ego zrobił się pusty, jego postać się zatrzymała, a na ekranie pokazał się jaskrawoczerwony napis FINISH HIM. Gdy wcisnąłem przycisk ataku, pikselowaty Critic rzucił w stronę Douchy'ego sztylet, który odciął mu głowę. Chwilę po tym ekran zrobił się czarny, a potem pojawił się tak samo jaskrawy napis FATALITY. Następnie ekran znowu ściemniał, po czym pojawił się mały napis Zapisano grę, po czym wróciłem do menu wyboru poziomu. Tam, gdzie była cyfra 1, pojawił się pusty czarny kwadrat. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia wybrałem poziom drugi - bossem był Tommy Wiseau - reżyser, producent, scenarzysta, aktor, i znowu producent, który naraził się Criticowi poprzez zdjęcie z Internetu recenzji filmu "The Room". Sam poziom natomiast przypominał... Donkey Konga.Tak, była to zaledwie jedna plansza, gdzie od razu stawaliśmy do walki z bossem, choć trzeba było wspiąć się do niego po tych drabinkach i omijać te chędożone beczułki. Kiedy pasek zdrowia bossa po raz pierwszy się opróżnił, postać nie zniknęła z ekranu, tylko odskoczyła w inne miejsce na ekranie, a pasek zapełnił się ponownie. Musiałem tak pokierować postacią, by zestrzeliła bossa, co było dość upierdliwe, a jeszcze boss przeskakiwał z miejsca na miejsce co 5 sekund. Jednak w końcu udało mi się go pokonać. Tyle że po otrzymaniu ostatniej kulki boss wybuchł. Wybuch nie był taki sam jak w grze Mega Man II, bardziej przypominał rozerwanie kurczaka petardą. Zdziwiony, aczkolwiek niezrażony wybrałem później trzeci poziom. Bossem miał być Angry Video Game Nerd. Poziom był kalką kilku plansz z Super Mario Bros. Ponieważ nie byłem w ciemię bity i potrafiłem poradzić sobie z kalkami Mariana, udało mi się dotrzeć do bossa. Tym razem boss był uparty - biegał szybko i nawalał w moim kierunku strzały laserem z rękawicy lub ołówki. W odróżnieniu od wcześniejszych bossów, Nerd potrafił się bronić przed pistoletem. Jak? Wskakiwał na 10 sekund do kartonowego pudła. Pomimo tylu utrudnień udało mi się pokonać Nerda. Jednak animacja jego zgonu była dość okropna - wyglądał jakby uległ samospaleniu. Dość mocno poirytowany, a jednocześnie strwożony, włączyłem czwarty, ostatni poziom. Nie wiem, kto miał być bossem, zamiast jego postaci pojawił się znak zapytania. Poziom jednak przypominał jeden z poziomów z Mega Mana II, tyle że był w dość ciemnych barwach. Przejście tego poziomu od startu do przestrzeni bossa zajęło mi 1 godzinę i 3 straty życia. W końcu doszedłem do części z bossem.Przywitała mnie z początku... ciemność. Po chwili rozbłysło światło i pojawił się boss. A był nim nie kto inny jak... Nostalgia Critic. Tak, postać którą sterowałem w grze, była bossem czwartego poziomu. A ponieważ na ekranie było dwóch Criticów, moim zadaniem było pokonanie tego drugiego. I tu kolejny zgrzyt - drugi Critic papugował moje ruchy. Kiedy skakałem - on też skakał. Kiedy ja wystrzeliłem - odpowiedział ogniem. Tak długo męczyłem się z bossem, że przez omyłkę zamiast przycisku ataku wcisnąłem inny przycisk, który otworzył mój inwentarz. Oprócz pistoletu znalazłem tylko jeden przedmiot. Była to BAT-KARTA KREDYTOWA. Gdy tylko ją wybrałem i wróciłem do gry, natychmiast wcisnąłem przycisk ataku, by jej użyć. Postacie się zatrzymały, a u góry pojawiło się pole tekstowe z następującym zdaniem: CRITIC: BAT-KARTA KREDYTOWA???!!! ZABIJĘ, ZABIJĘ WSZYSTKICH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Po czym ekran się mocno rozjaśnił. Następnie na ekranie ukazała się postać bossa-Critica, po czym pojawił się celownik w nią wymierzony. Kiedy pojawił się napis OGNIA, naciskałem przycisk ataku niczym młoteczek w dzwonku elektrycznym. Kiedy minęło 5 sekund, po kolejnym błysku ekran wrócił do normalnego widoku, z tą różnicą, że Critic-boss miał pusty pasek zdrowia, po czym padł jak długi. Chwilę później ekran się zaciemnił i w takim stanie pozostał dwadzieścia sekund. Po upływie tego czasu pojawił się pikselowaty obraz Critica stojącego przodem do nas z wycelowanym przed siebie pistoletem. Po chwili pojawił się napis: Ja jestem Nostalgia Critic, więc... PIERDOL SIĘ, SUKO!!!! Po czym usłyszałem odgłos strzału i ujrzałem ściemnienie ekranu, następnie gra się wyłączyła. Moment ''wystrzału ''sprawił, że spadłem z krzesła i potłukłem się. Jak się czułem grając w tę grę? Byłem trochę pogubiony, w ogóle nie miałem pojęcia, co miały oznaczać te sceny... Być może w filmach Nostalgia Critica jest ukryte drugie dno? Tego nie wiem... może kiedyś się dowiem... Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów